Massage
by Darkness Nemesis
Summary: A one shot of this pairing, because i love they so much, Please read and Review


Yukimura's House

Sanada and Yukimura had just finished dinner. After training the couple had decided devote an evening to bealone. They took a chance because Seiichi's parents had left for a business trip. After their usual dinner with their teammates were finally left alone. "What do we do now? Asked Seiichi smiling . "We go to sleep, I'm tired". said Sanada avoiding Yukimura's gaze.

"You're sure?" asked whispering.

"Y..Yes." reply uncertain.

"Why?"

"Seiichi, tonight I cannot. I have backache."reply

"Do you want a massage? asked in the most sensual way possible, looking at him intensely.

Sanada felt his skin burn, Seiichi's gaze conveyed passion, desire. Useless, he couldn't resist Seiichi. He couldnt satisfy every request of him . He can't because Seiichi it's the most important person for him.

Sanada loves him more than anything else. Sanada followed Seiichi like a robot, was enchanted by him. Every movement, gesture, smile made him mad. He loved everything about him.

They entered in Seiichi's room

""Want to lie down on the bed Sanada? I'll get the cream for massages." said when leaving the returned shortly after, but smiled at Sanada lay with all clothes on.

"Genichirou, you must remove the t-shirt, otherwise I cannot rub your back" said with a smile

"Take off my t-shirt? Absolutely not. "replied blushing

"My My, what a stubborn guy."replied smiling.

He came walking in a sensual way. Sanada was kidnapped by his boyfriend's movements.

The Rikkaidai's captain came up to him whispering provocatively: "Genichirou, take off your shirt."

"O...Okay." useless, he couldn't resist.

"Good boy." said sat astride on the back of Sanada and thereafter start spreading the cream along the back. A chill struck the back of the vice-captain he began making circular movements with the palms of hands from the top of the shoulders until he reach the bottom. Yukimura feel shivers of excitement along the back of the other. He decided he would play a little bit, before yielding to passion. In the end he had always been to lead the game, from the beginning of their touched with the fingers the sides of his boyfriend.

"Please don't touch my sides."pleaded him Sanada.

"Why not?Don't tell me that you're ticklish?"asked amused.

"I'm not...stop that Seiichi."cried hysterically trying not to laugh out loud.

"This is an unpredictable weakness."said, hugging him, Sanada flushed;but Seiichi couldnt see him. He started rubbing it with a touch slow and sensual. Both were visibly excited. Tired and frustrated with excitement, Sanadareversed the situation swung round. Now Seeichi was lying on the bed. Yukimura began to take off hir shirt in slow motion, sensual, and never take their eyes off Sanada. They began to kiss, their eyes were loads of desire and passion.

"If you look at me in this way, i can't control myself."Sanada said,

Yukimura laugh"I love any things of you." Sanada blush

Seiichi reversed positions again, kissing each other flap of skin that began to gasp with pleasure. Then he began to unbutton his pants down his began to massage groin with slow movements, Sanada could not hold back the moans of pleasure.  
>Yukimura grinned and at once lowered Sanada's underpants who no longer understand anything. With his hands he spread Sanada's leg, then began to lick the sensitive part under the testicles, Sanada arched his back moaning uncontrollably, Yukimura felt his excitement rise more and more<p>

"Seiichi not stand it any longer." Sanada said with a voice full of pleasure  
>"Me neither." said, pausing momentarily. He lowered his pants and then panties taking his penis in his hand looking for the right position.<br>He wet his finger with the cream, looked into the eyes of Sanada that was embarrassed ,Seiichi put a finger into Sanada's anus and starting to do a circular motion while arching his back,until he finally found a particular point. Sanada losing completely his control .

"I can come in?"ask Seiichi

"Do it."reply Sanada.

Yukimura came thereafter start giving more of minor thrusts,

"Hurry up, I come quickly."Sanada said

Seiichi intensified its movements, both screaming with pleasure and came shortly collapsed exhausted and satisfied on the body of Sanada, clasped his left hand with the right of Sanada. Seiichi was enchanted by the expression of Sanada,his face was satisfied and cheeks were of a slight reddening.

"You're cute" said the captain of Rikkaidai.

"You too."reply, Yukimura laugh.

The next day during a break from the workouts regular chatting animatedly.

"You have noticed that Sanada's movements are rather strange today?Marui said.

"Evidently he and Yukimura had fun tonight, after we left, puri."Niou said.

"What does that mean they have fun tonight?" Akaya asked naively.

"You really are a child Akaya".Marui said, eliciting laughter of the others.

"I do not understand, please explain what it means that the captain Yukimura Sanada and vice-captain had fun tonight."screamed Akaya. The group realized too late that Yukimura and Sanada were behind them and had heard the conversation.

"Tarundoru, Niou, Marui 300 laps around the field. NOW!"ordered Sanada


End file.
